fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Kennasaw
Alex Kennesaw is the main protagonist of Street Hero X. He is a freedom fighter, and fights against Cain’s evil troops as they take over the world. Alex’s father was a genius scientist who created a Super-Solider Program which Cain wanted. Alex’s Father gave his son the program and told him to get rid of it and to hide from Cain. Alex escaped from Cain’s takeover, but his father was captured and killed by Cain. Alex then used the Super Solider Program on himself and became Superhuman. He then began to fight against Cain’s Forces himself. Physical Appearance Alex is a tall Caucasian male with blond hair and blue eyes. He has a toned build, and is182cm and weighs 90 kg. Alex normally wares a white short sleeved shirt. He also wares blue jeans with black gloves that show his fingers, white socks, and black t-shoes. Personality Alex is very wise beyond his years and is also a very determined individual. He prefers to go with some sort of strategy and skill over speed and strength in fights. Alex doesn’t want to hurt anyone but Cain and evildoers. He also can be very kind to those who help him. However, he is very aggressive toward those who are evil. Alex has zero tolerance for injustice, he is not afraid to jump in and fight for the innocent. However, Alex can be too merciful, and can be tricked, though not to easily. Powers and Abilities As a result of his father’s program, Alex has an artificially enhanced physiology. This grants him: * Supernatural Strength: Alex has Supernatural Strength, able to lift many tons of weight. He has shown that he can punch through thick steel walls and doors, throw enemies long distances, and even cause earthquakes by stomping with large effort. * Supernatural Speed: With Supernatural Speed, Alex can perform amazing feats. He can go at top speeds of 1,235 km (768 mph). He can outrun gunfire, catch up to a speeding aircraft, and other amazing feats. ** Supernatural Agility: Via his Supernatural Speed, Alex is capable of switching from one position to the other in milliseconds. Showing his Supernatural Agility. * Supernatural Durability: Alex’s bones and muscle are tough and dense beyond natural. Granting him superhuman durability. Alex is tough enough to were bullets simply bounce off him when fired, he can take strikes from being with vast Supernatural Strength surpassing his own, and even fall from over 1.6 km in the air and have little physical damage * Supernatural Reflexes: He is capable of reacting much quicker than normal humans. * Supernatural Immune System: Alex’s immune system is at a supernatural degree, enabling him to be immune all earthly disease, disability, toxins, and poisoning. * Supernatural Sensory System: He can see, hear, feel , taste, and smell much greater than normal * Supernatural Flexibility: '''Also, Alex’s limbs are much more flexible than what can be reached by average humans. * '''Supernatural Healing Factor: Alex can regenerate much quicker than normal. He is also capable of growing back lost body parts. * Supernatural Stamina: His body produces no toxins in his blood, granting him a supernatural stamina. Alex is capable of going for possibly limitless amounts of time and come out with no fault. * Supernatural Metabolism: Alex can eat large amounts of food and burn it quicker due to his supernatural metabolism. * Supernatural Leap: He is also capable of leaping large distances. * Air Dash:'''Another amazing ability is Alex’s mid-air dash. He is capable of dashing in air and able to change directions at high speed. Natural Abilities * '''Indomitable Will: Alex has a very strong source of will, completely free of evil or temptation. He is immune to mind control and seduction because of this. Alex never gives up, and he would prefer to die fighting than live knowing he gave up. * Master Martial Artist: Due to his father’s super-solider- program containing Martial Arts software, Alex has knowledge of many martial arts. He is very difficult to defeat in direct hand to hand combat. * Leadership: He has shown many times to be a great leader. Alex inspires others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. * Strategist: Alex is a very good strategist. * Genius Intelligence Level: With a very high IQ, Alex is a genius. He majors in Computer science, chemistry, mechanics, and mathematics. * D.O.R.I.S: Alex’s main help is his father’s computer D.O.R.I.S She helps with strategy, navigation, hacking, and other things. She is capable of fighting off hacking herself. D.O.R.I.S can also scan others and see whether they are superhuman and there powers, there IQ level, there species, and other information. She can also sense danger and radar. * Utility Belt: '''He also has a Utility belt which carries the following: ** '''First Aid Kit ** Grenades ** Smoke Bombs ''' ** '''Micro-Telescope ** Compass ** Heat Laser pointer Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Street Fighter (series) Category:Good Characters